Mateo
Mateo also known as El Fideo, was a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives, portrayed by Andoni Garcia in November 2016, and he reprised his role from May 11, 2018 to May 29, 2018. History Mateo is a very dangerous drug lord and the ex-boyfriend of Theresa Donovan. Mateo was first mentioned by Shane Donovan, Theresa's father, who told her Mateo had tracked her down to Salem, and he wants her back. Theresa appealed to Victor Kiriakis to help her deal with Mateo, but he revealed that Mateo is more powerful than him. According to Shane, Mateo runs one of the biggest and most dangerous cartels in the world. Over the years, they are responsible for hundreds of death and the ISA have been unable to capture them in the act to this day. However, in 2018, he was finally killed by Chloe Lane in self defence. Storylines |-|2016= Theresa met Mateo in a dark alley, and Mateo said he wanted her back. He gave her a fancy necklace, and Theresa asked Mateo to give her time to break up with husband Brady Black. Mateo had his associate, Guillemero, help Theresa make Brady think she was cheating on him. Theresa left town with Mateo for the safety of her loved ones on November 18, 2016. Unbeknownst to Mateo, Theresa has made herself as bait and is working with the ISA to bring him and his whole cartel down so she can finally return to her family. |-|2018= After he watched Chloe Lane's performance in Vienna, he became fixated on her and on April 2018, he had his man Miguel offer her a job in Mexico. She refused which forced Miguel to kidnap her and bring her to Mexico. On May 14, it's revealed he and Xander Cook have a history, Xander sees him as a pig. Mateo walks in and sees Theresa and Xander together. Theresa tells Mateo that She caught Xander trying to take the flash drive that has all of Mateo’s business dealings on it. Xander tells Mateo that he caught Theresa trying to take the flash drive. Mateo believes Xander as he knows Theresa has been looking for dirt on him to bring back to her father. Mateo prepares to have Theresa killed, but Xander asks Mateo to let him take care of her, and Mateo agrees. Mateo visits Chloe in her room, and Chloe asks him why Theresa wrote her a note that said she was sorry. Mateo guessed it was because she was sorry that she was leaving Chloe all along since he had Theresa killed for trying to betray him. He assures a worried Chloe that he won’t hurt her as long as she doesn’t betray him. Mateo asks Chloe to sing for him, and admires her beautiful voice. The next time Mateo goes to see Chloe, he sees Miguel give Chloe his phone and shoots him dead, saying that once he breaks Mateo’s trust, it can never be regained. Mateo receives a call from a very much alive Theresa, who warns him about her in laws John Black and Paul Narita, and begs him not to hurt them. Mateo disconnects and says he will send someone to clean up the mess and then leaves the room. Mateo returns to the room and holds John and Paul at gunpoint. They pull guns on Mateo, and he is soon joined by two of his heavily armed men with machine guns. Mateo borrows a machine gun and prepares to shoot John and Paul himself when suddenly he collapses, and Chloe appears around the corner holding a bloody knife. Mateo dies from his stab wound as his men are neutralized by John and Paul. One of his men warns her that she will pay for her actions. With his long awaited death, Theresa and Chloe were finally free from him and were able to reunite with their families. However, a year later, in February 1, Chloe receives a letter and finds a bloody knife. She starts to freak out and remembers it's the same knife she used to kill Mateo. She tells Stefan about killing the drug lord and scared, realizes that his thugs must have found her. Gallery Mateo & Theresa.jpeg Mateo meets Thrady family.jpeg Chloe meets Mateo.jpeg Mateo & Chloe.png Mateo’s Private opera show.png Mateo applauds.png Mateo Theresa Xander.png Mateo confronts Theresa.png Chloe thinks Mateo is going to shoot her.jpeg|Chloe thinks Mateo is going to shoot her Mateo kills Miguel.jpeg|Mateo kills Miguel Chloe is at Mateo’s.jpeg John & Paul confront Mateo.jpeg Mateo is killed by Chloe.gif DAYS Villain Ranks: Main Article: DAYS Villain Ranks Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Deceased Characters